1. Technical Field
The subject matter herein generally relates to a pressing control structure, and more particularly to push-button structures and electronic devices with the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The push-button structure of an electronic device mainly includes a hole on the shell, and the push-button is coordinated with the hole. One kind of the push-button has restricted access and is located in the shell, users need to press the push-button by tool. Another kind of the push-button passes through the shell and is partly exposed from the hole, users operate by pressing the exposed part of the push-button. Both of the two push-button structures need a hole on the shell. For different push-buttons, the hole size, the hole location, and the hole fixing ways (hot melt, hook etc.) are different, increasing the cost. In addition, the hole on the shell influences the product appearance.